Heart Think Twice
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: He should have thought twice. She called for help, he pretends he cant hear her and walks on. The demon woman turns Sesshomaru into a human & must love a human & a human must love him in return b4 he can be changed back.
1. She Who Calls Out

This is redo of a story I had up. I love phil collins and when I think of this song I think of Sesshomaru. So I took a old story down and re-wrote it. ------------------------------------

_She calls out to the man on the steet "Sir can you help me?"_

People didn't bother Sesshomaru, they knew better. Well most people and demons knew better. Sometimes though the demon Lord came across and human or a demon who knew no respect, and then he will have to kill them. Sesshomaru also never put himself in a place to help others. Ok, so he had saved his brothers miko once or twice, but it was only because she happen to be at the right place at the right time, or so he told himself.

He didn't put himself in a place to help others because he was not one to help others, in less it was someone in his favor to gain something. Rin and Kagome were the only people he had helped, he did not plan on making helping others duty of his, but life is what happens when your busy making or not making plans.....

"Can, can you help me?"

He looked down at the demon woman, she was old and her hair black, her eyes purple. It was raining and she was bleeding. Of course Sesshomaru thought her weak, she was a demon after all. But only if he knew...

_It's cold and I've nowhere to there somewhere you can tell me?"_

It was cold and raining, blood was coming form her leg. "Is there somewhere safe I can sleep?"

He just looked at her,

"I'm weak and my power is low"

He still said nothing to her,

"Please if you could just tell me"

Did she not know who he was? To him she was a pathetic, sad accuses of a demon. She looked into his eyes, knowing all along he would not help. She knew who he was but he did not know who she was. She waited to see what he would do, but she knew what he would do. Heart sunk and a tear rolled down her eye, she was sad, sad for him.

_He walks on, doesn't look back_

He then does what she knew he would do, even with her being a demon. He walks away giving her no sign or help. The old looking demon woman looks down at the muddy ground she was sitting on, but instead of crying and feeling bad for herself, she smiles. He does not see this because his back is to her. Her leg begins to heal and her torn clothes become pretty. Her wet hair becomes dry and long and her old look fades away and her beauty breaks out. She was not hurt, nor old.

She was doing as a old demon once asked her to do. She had watch Sesshomaru for a long time, from time to time. She had hope when he had saved Rin and even smiled when she saw he safe a human miko from the future. But even with all that, he was still cold and alone. He liked being alone. But this old friend of hers asked a favor, knowing this was something he could not teach, for he had tried.

Her old friend just happen to his father and his father died knowing his son would not change completely. He had thought his sons in death that they must work together, and he gave Inuyasha the sword that kills knowing he would not kill for no reason and he gave Sesshomaru the sword of life knowing he would not misuse it, but he also gave it to him to teach him compassion. But one thing he knew he could not teach Sesshomaru was love. He knew his eldest son had one thing on his mind, power. So before he died he asked a demon girl for help, a demon girl he knew could help. Not only did he want this for his son but he also wanted to insure the blood line, for Sesshomaru was the last and he knew Sesshomaru had honor, he would not bring off spring into the world without a mate, but Sesshomaru had no love so he would have no mate and his father knew this.

"Wait!" She calls out, and even though her voice had become young...

_He pretends he can't hear her_

He pretend he cant hear her,

"You should have thought twice Sesshomaru" She say low under her breath, so low even his demon hearing could not hear it, and with that a smile.


	2. Should Have Thought Twice

_He starts to whistle as he crosses the street_

He keeps walking, but he does not get far when he see a beautiful woman standing a few feet in front of him. He eyes her and he know in a instant that it is the old woman that he had just passed, yet she was no longer old or hurt.

"What trickery is this?"

He angry rises though he does not show it. She stands in the rain with a smile on her face, she was beautiful.

_She's embarrassed to be there_

Even though she is happy with what is about to happen she is embarrassed to even been their. The woman sighs,

"I am growing tired of you, state your propose here" He says cold, he does not like games. She beings to walk up to him, he makes no move, she is not threat to him and she know he could kill her. She walks around him and then stands behind him. He is alert but not worried, it would only take mere seconds to kill her.

"Think twice, for its just another day for me and you in paradise" Her sweet lips and beautiful voice say to him in his ear. He turns but she is no longer behind him. He looks up to see her in a tree, he narrows his eyes at her and draws his sword.

"Your words mean nothing to me demon" He tells her, but yet again she smiles.

_Oh, think twice, it's just another day for_

Then before even he can move, she is there in front of him, his wrist are held tight like locks in her hands and her lips are upon him. As she pulls back he can see something being pulled from him and into her, and without her moving her mother she speaks. "A human you will be, till a human you heart will seek, a human you will be till a human loves thee"

He is powerless to move and with the harsh wind her body fades into dust and she is carried with it.

Her last words ring in his head and looks at his hands and he know in a instant that he is no longer a demon. Anger rises in him and even though he is now human he still growls. He thinks back at her words "Pathetic" He speaks to himself. He pulls both swords from his sides "You are still within my power"

He sword as still use to him, and that a good thing. One other thing he notices is that his arm has returned, he does not care about that though.

Sesshomaru turns and even though his is beyond livid he seems calm. He should have thought twice, but he does not think of it that way, the only thing now on his mind is to find the person that did this to him and kill her.

"Your words mean nothing to me" He says again and her word ring back to him...

_For you and me in paradise_


	3. Me And You

_Oh, think twice, it's just another day..._

He woke up quick, her words haunting him in his sleep.

"Could it be that I am afraid?"

He looked around the dark cafe he had fallen asleep in. He was now glad he left Jaken and Rin back in the west. Sesshomaru placed his hand on his forehead and ran in back through his hair, he was sweating, something he did not do often as a demon. He stood up from his stop and walked to the front of the cave, he was now in search of water. Not only did he want to cool off but he wanted to get a good look at himself. What had she done to him? Sesshomaru growled the best way he knew how being a human. He walked till he came to a stream, and even though he was no longer demon he still was very aware of things around him.

_For you, you and me in paradise_

He haunting words angered him. Sessomaru walked up to the steam and looked down. The face looking back at him was darker, his hair black as night as was his eyes. His marking were gone, his fangs were gone, all gone. He just stood there and looked at himself. Not even the Gods knew what he was thinking. Sesshomaru knelt down and placed his hand in the water and pull some out. He waiting a moment before putting the water on his hair. He closed his eyes and the feeling,

_Just think about it_

"A human you will be, till a human you heart will seek, a human you will be till a human loves thee" He repeated her words.

"A miko, it is a miko I seek" He would seek out the old miko, he would ask her of this trickery. He knew what her words meant, it was not her words he wanted to ask about, he needed a quick fix and Sesshomaru knew there was a quick fix, or so he thought.

-----------------

He traveled, but not long before he stopped. His human ear picked up a woman's voice and a woman he knew. He didn't need to be a demon to know her voice.

_She calls out to the man on the street_

"Stupid Inuyasha" She found herself saying that alot. Once again she was mad at the half demon prince. Kagome sat on the ground feeling hopless. "Stupid Kikyo" Kagome was not known for speaking mean of others. Kagome looked down "Guess I cant blame her though, can I?"

She was talking to herself. Sesshomaru had walked closer, he could see her but she had not yet seen him.

_He can see she's been cryin'_

He could tell she had been crying and he could tell she was upset, not that he cared. Slow tears came down her face, she looked like a lost child. Sesshomaru unfolded his arms and then that's when she gasp. Kagome looked to her right and gasp as she saw a man standing near a tree.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot" She said grabbing her bow from the ground, to bad she didn't have any arrows. Sesshomaru smirked, though she could not see it. Sesshomaru walked closer "do you make it a habit miko or threatening others with only half a weapon?"

Miko? Kagome blinked a few times as she looked at the man now standing over her. He heart was beating really fast and at first she didn't know why, but then it hit her.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered his name.


	4. Sesshomaru Who?

_She's got blisters on the soles of her feet_

Kagome trips in her shock and falls the ground with a hiss, he stands over her.

"Sesshomaru, what, what happened to you!"

God not only was he good looking as a demon, dare she say he is even better looking as a human.

"A witch as put a spell on me"

"A, a spell?"

"It is a miko I seek"

Well so much for hide and seek, he found her, she knew he meant her. Kagome tries to get up, but her ankle has been hurt.

_Can't walk but she's trying_

She hissed again and rubs her leg "Um, Sesshomar, I'm not sure if there is anything I can do"

"You will take me to the old miko"

"Um, I'm not sure I can walk"

"You have harmed yourself"

"No, you scared the life out of me! this is your fault"

"You blame me for you weakness"

Kagome crosses her arms "You know what, find her yourself"

Kagome was one of the must stubborn confusing humans he had ever met, but as she sat there hurt and pouting something came over him, something he assumed was human emotion, and he didn't like it. She had her eyes closed clearing ignoring him, so it was not a shock when she let out a gasp and her placed his hands under her legs to lift her.

"What are you doing!"

"Take me to the old woman"

Kagome then realized how close she really was to him, he was touching her, she tired so hard not to stair, not to blush, but his warm hands where her cold skin.

"You look at me as if you have never seen me before miko"

"Iv not seen you before" In truth, never like this.

"It is still I"

"I know, but, even so, you're so different"

"Do not remind me"

Kagome nodded and pointed him to the old woman he sought to find.

_Oh think twice..._

Both of them should have thought about this, because at first sight of him carrying her and Inuyasha was up and swinging.

"Put her down, who are you!"

Who was the talk dark and handsome guy holding Kagome, and why was he holding her!

"Inuyasha stop it, it's just Sesshomaru!"

As if that was any better.

"Whata ya talking about Kagome, that guy is human, don't tell me someone else named their damn kid that!"

Kagome crossed her arms, still in his arms "It's your brother stupid"

Inuyasha smirked "Really, Kagome"

"What"

"WHY IS HE CARRYING YOU!"

"I HURT MY LEG OK!"

"SO WHAT, LIKE HE CARES"

"He needs something ok"

"No he don't, move Kagome, now I can kill him once and for all!"

"Sit"

WAM.

"As if Kagome would let Inuyasha kill his brother in this state" Miroku whispered.

Sesshomaru walked over Inuyasha, Kagome still in arms "He didn't kill you when you where human, you're going to do the same Inuyasha"

Point,game and match, as so they all followed the now human Sesshomaru and Kagome as they went to ask Kaede how and if this could be fixed.

Oh it could, but he would not like the answer!


End file.
